Dragon Deck
Types of Dragon Decks Dragons are one of the most supported types in Yu-Gi-Oh. Some of the most common decks focus on a single monster such as the Red-Eyes B. Dragon, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Five-Headed Dragon, King Dragun, Armed Dragon, or Horus the Black Flame Dragon. There are many ways to build a Dragon Deck, and all are powerful in their own way. Here are some different types of decks based around Dragon Monsters. LV Dragon Decks Some dragon decks are based on the LV dragons, Armed Dragon and Horus the Black Flame Dragon. These decks usually focus on leveling up their monsters quickly. One strategy is to use Foolish Burial to send a high level evolution to the graveyard, then using Level Modulation to summon that monster (this strategy only works with monsters that are not Nomi or Semi-Nomi monsters). To protect the high level monsters from trap cards Royal Decree, Jinzo, or King Dragun are usually used. Horus the Black Flame Dragon has added protection from Spell Cards and is well known for the infamous "Horus Decree" lockdown. Horus and Armed Dragon cards can even be combined to make a deck that not only locks down spell and trap cards, but also controls the opponents monsters that may get in your way. Dragon Fusion Decks These types of decks often focus on getting fusion monsters like Five-Headed Dragon, King Dragun, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, and sometimes even Dragon Master Knight to the field. Usually Dragon's Mirror or Future Fusion is used to accomplish these tasks. If you want to summon King Dragun quickly, The Dark - Hex-Sealed Fusion is a great choice if you don't have Future Fusion or Dragon's Mirror in hand. The same goes for Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and The Light - Hex-Sealed Fusion if you're short on Blue-Eyes White Dragon or any fusion spell cards. Synchro Monsters like Stardust Dragon or Red Dragon Archfiend and Tuner Monsters like Magna Drago, The White Stone of Legend, and in some cases, Debris Dragon are also great choices for Synchro Summons if you can't Fusion Summon. Rise of the Dragon Lords Structure Deck The newest Dragon type Structure Deck is Rise of the Dragon Lords. This deck focuses on summoning powerful dragons to the field from the graveyard and activating their effects. Felgrand Dragon, Tyrant Dragon and Darkblaze Dragon are good examples of this. This deck also includes Mausoleum of the Emperor to get tribute monsters out quickly. Draining Shield and Rainbow Life can be used to recover life points used for Mausoleum of the Emperor and Trade-In can be used to put powerful dragons into the graveyard to revive while drawing two cards in the proccess. Decoy Dragon works exceptionally well with this deck, being able to make a powerful combo with Foolish Burial. Card of Safe Return is another great addition to this deck, since it lets you draw a card each time you summon a dragon like this. An awesome way to special summon Dragons from the grave is to use Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon since it gives you a free special summon of any dragon chilling in your hand or graveyard, no matter how high of a level it is. You can also use Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord with Divine Wrath to special summon Dragons in the Graveyard. The best way to make this deck truly effective is to buy multiple structure decks and combine the more important cards into one deck. This structure deck can also be bought to get key cards for any kind of Dragon Deck. Dragon Beatdown This type of deck is pretty old fashioned, but it has more variations than any of the other three decks. The deck revolves around playing abnormally powerful Dragon-Type monsters and brutally beating down the opponent's life points. High level monsters can be anything mentioned in the other decks, but smaller monsters may include Luster Dragon, Spear Dragon, and Blizzard Dragon. Even though Gray Wing is relatively weak in atk points, it can deal up to 2600 damage to the opponent if there are no monsters in its way. Monsters like Troop Dragon, Masked Dragon, Twin-Headed Behemoth, and Totem Dragon can be used to tribute summon the more powerful monsters. Another way of playing high level Dragons without tributing is to use Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, which special summons virtually any kind of Dragon monster you want to dish out against the opponent. Mid-Level monsters often used in this build may include Kaiser Glider and Chthonian Emperor Dragon to rid the field of stubborn monsters and attack for huge damage. To protect your monsters from spell and trap effects, cards like Stamping Destruction and A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon (Which you can also combo with Montage Dragon for monsters to Discard) can help make sure that nasty traps and spells like Shrink and Dimensional Prison won't get in your way. Traps like Dragon's Rage can help drop the opponents life even quicker, especially when combined with monsters that have high attack points and, in some cases, attack more than once, such as Tyrant Dragon. Hopeless Dragon Deck This is a fairly new type of Dragon Deck centered around Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon and swarming the field with DARK Attribute Dragons and other useful Dark monsters. The goal of this deck is usually to special summon as many Dark Monsters as you can mostly by the effects of Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon or The Dark Creator. An easy way to accomplish this task is to use Foolish Burial, Armageddon Knight, or Dark Grepher to dump Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon or The Dark Creator into your graveyard then use Phantom of Chaos to copy it's effect and special summon Dark Horus or, in The Dark Creator's case, another Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon. If Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon is removed from play, a player will usually try to use D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation, Escape from the Dark Dimension, or Return from the Different Dimension to bring it back and special summon more monsters with it. This type of buid can also utilize the power of Dark Armed Dragon to make a possible OTK. This type of build is probably the hardest one to make since so many of the cards required for this build are expensive, but it can also be the most powerful one. Recomended Cards Here are some cards that can be used in Dragon Decks. Level Dragon Decks Monsters *Armed Dragon LV3 *Armed Dragon LV5 *Armed Dragon LV7 *Armed Dragon LV10 *Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 *Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 *Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 *Jinzo Spells *Level Up! *Level Down!? *Level Modulation Traps *Royal Decree Dragon Fusion Decks Monsters *Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon *Blue-Eyes White Dragon *Black Luster Soldier *Red-Eyes B. Dragon *Divine Dragon Ragnarok *Lord of D. *The Light - Hex-Sealed Fusion *The Dark - Hex-Sealed Fusion *Magna Drago *The White Stone of Legend *Debris Dragon Spells *Dragon's Mirror *Future Fusion *Polymerization *Super Polymerization *Instant Fusion Traps *Return from the Different Dimension *Cosmic Blast Fusion Monsters *Five-Headed Dragon *Dragon Master Knight *Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon *B. Skull Dragon *King Dragun *Fiend Skull Dragon Synchro Monsters *Stardust Dragon *Red Dragon Archfiend *Black Rose Dragon *Iron Chain Dragon *Ancient Fairy Dragon (OCG Only) *Explode Wing Dragon (OCG Only) *Light End Dragon (OCG Only) *Dark End Dragon (OCG Only) *Trident Dragon (OCG Only) Revival Dragon Decks Monsters *Felgrand Dragon *Darkblaze Dragon *Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord *Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon *Decoy Dragon *Red-Eyes Wyvern *The Creator *The Creator Incarnate *Spear Cretin Spells *Monster Reborn *Mausoleum of the Emperor *Foolish Burial *Trade-In *The Shallow Grave *Card of Safe Return Traps *Draining Shield *Rainbow Life *Divine Wrath Hopeless Dragon Decks Traps *Return from the Different Dimension *Escape from the Dark Dimension All Dragon Decks Monsters *Spirit Ryu *Light and Darkness Dragon *Masked Dragon *Mirage Dragon *Montage Dragon *Twin-Headed Behemoth *Tyrant Dragon *White-Horned Dragon *Chthonian Emperor Dragon *Dragon Ice (TCG Only) *Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon *Tiger Dragon *Phantom Dragon *Troop Dragon *Dragonic Knight *Des Volstgalph *Kaiser Glider *Gandora the Dragon of Destruction *Gray Wing *Luster Dragon *Spear Dragon *Blizzard Dragon *Strong Wind Dragon *Vice Dragon (OCG Only) *Infernal Dragon *Divine Dragon - Excelion *Element Dragon *Exploder Dragon *Cave Dragon *The Dragon Dwelling in the Cave *Frost and Flame Dragon *Handcuffs Dragon *Axe Dragonute (OCG Only) *Core Chimair Drago (OCG Only) *Different Dimension Dragon *Flamvell Dragunov (OCG Only) *Lord of D. *Genesic Dragon (OCG Only) *Lava Dragon (OCG Only) *[[Dragon's Vanguard (OCG Only) *Totem Dragon (TCG Only) Spells *Stamping Destruction *A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon *Super Rejuvenation *The Flute of Summoning Dragon *Dragon's Gunfire Traps *Dragon's Rage *The Dragon's Bead *Burst Breath